


Kalopsia

by jubiIee_line



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Mob x Reader, Other, Romance, im sorry, it's set in a minecraft world, minecraft mob, minecraft mob/reader, no beta we die like men, slowish burn, wither skeleton - Freeform, wither skeleton/reader, x Reader, y/n, yeah this is serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubiIee_line/pseuds/jubiIee_line
Summary: the tags.. say it all..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> please give this clout im spending so much time on it ASDLJKSGHLK  
> also: 
> 
> So, since this AU is based entirely in a Minecraft world, I figured I needed to set down some basic information for the world.:  
> A) “Players” are spawned into world’s at random, it’s like birth. Some are singleplayer, some are multiplayer, you don’t know until you encounter someone.  
> B) Once you beat the game you’re spanned into another world- you can choose to keep your memories or not.(but you still know basic blocks, mobs, and crafting)  
> C) No beat game = no new world. Aging still applies- you can die from old age.  
> D) Crafting is the same as it would be in the game, you can pull up the menu by accessing the crafting table, it’s a hologram type beat. “Inventory” is just a backpack players are spawned in with, it can carry several items.

I stood up slowly, watching trees and animals appear before me. I was enveloped in an open valley with trees on either side of the hills blocking me in. Carefully, I stepped around flowers and ferns to approach a small pond, crouching beside it to splash water onto my face. Okay, I needed to build a shelter before nightfall. I looked to the spruce trees on my right, and the dark oak on my left, my brows furrowing. Spruce, yeah, I’d use that. I stumbled up the steep hills, scrambling to the top haphazardly. I punched at the wood until it dropped a single block and I quickly hurried to make a crafting table. I continued to punch the tree until I had created an axe and pickaxe. From there, I continued through the open forest, searching for more resources. I had begun picking berries from a prickly bush when I heard a low, eerie hum from up ahead. _What?_ I dropped into a low crouch, sitting back on my haunches cautiously as I peered through thorny branches.  
There was a purple glow coming from further ahead, casting eerie shadows in the half-light. I shuffled forward, my hands placed on either side of my body to help maintain careful balance. The unsettling murmur grew louder in a gradual crescendo until I noticed purple particles drifting through the air like snowflakes. I reached up to touch one, but it coasted through my hand without hesitation, quickly I jerked my hand down, frowning. Then, I saw it.  
It was huge, looming over its surroundings- it was nearly the same height as some of the surrounding trees. Portal. Carefully, I moved from my precarious crouch to a hunched standing position, walking forward. There was a wavering, purple sheen spread between a rectangle of something black-obsidian, I think-and lined by ancient looking stonework. The surrounding ground wasn’t grass, it was an odd red material with pools of lava. I grabbed a stick from my inventory and prodded the red block, frowning when it revealed to have an almost marshy texture. What was this thing? Nervously, I moved close enough to tap it with a foot, before testing my weight on it. I didn't sink into it, but it gave a little with each step. There was a chest sitting beside the structure, and I was determined to get to it. What if it had good loot?  
As I approached the structure a pattering of clumsy footsteps filled my ears, but I dismissed it. It was just a chicken, wasn’t it? I did my best to ignore the purple sheen beside me as I opened the chest carefully, staring inside. There was more obsidian inside, gold ingots, and a gold hoe. I was about to reach in to grab them when I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. I looked up in time to see something standing just outside where the red blocks began.  
“What the hell?” I cried, startling. My elbows sank into the ground as I lost my balance, dropping the ingot I’d been holding. I only saw it for a moment, but it was unlike any mob I've ever come to know. It looked like something between an Enderman and a Skeleton, and I did _not_ care to see it ever again. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted back towards spawn, not bothering to pick up any of the loot.  
_____  
The sun had begun to set by the time I made it back, but I didn’t have time to fret about the oncoming night. I needed to start building, and fast. In the meantime, I decided to try and forget about what I’d seen, it was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me. Carefully, I began placing blocks in a small square shape, it didn’t have to be glamorous, it was only my first night, after all. When I finished the three block high walls, I topped it off with a flat roof. It wasn’t much, but it was mine, all the same.  
I placed a door, and my new home was complete. Night had since fallen, and I hurried inside. I didn’t want to risk anything tonight. It was rather dark, and there wasn’t a floor inside, but I didn’t care. I placed my crafting table and laid down on the ground. I couldn’t sleep, so I just stared at the wooden ceiling, listening to the noises outside. It was a quiet night for the most part, aside from the occasional “moo” coming from a group of cows nearby. Then, I heard it again.  
The clumsy footsteps I had heard near the portal. I could hear the shuffling movements clear as day in the hushed quiet of the night. I sat up and ran my hands down my face. It’s just a skeleton, that’s all. _I’ll make a sword, kill it, and come back inside, that’s it_. I quickly crafted a sword and stood up, leaning into one of the short walls of my house as I prepared myself. _Stab, stab, back inside_. Carefully, I opened my door and stepped outside and I spotted it in seconds. It was standing a chunk or two in front of my home, and I felt my blood run cold. It wasn’t a skeleton, but that’s all I knew. It was tall, and dark, and was holding a sword in one hand. Was this thing even a mob? I took a few shaky steps forward, but I couldn’t bring myself to close the gap between us anymore than I had. My sword shook in my hands as I clutched the hilt with sweaty hands.  
“G-Go away!” I called, as if that would do anything. “You don’t belong here!” Good one, y/n, that’ll show ‘em. Slowly, I padded backwards and into my house, hesitating before closing my door behind me. I leaned over my crafting table, pulling things from my inventory until what I made was satisfactory.  
For the final time, I walked back outside and placed my sign a few blocks in front of my house, scribbling a sentence onto it haphazardly. I took no time to notice if it was still there or not, but I hoped it would see my sign. If it did, and if _it_ could even read, it would find the words “fuck off” scrawled on it’s dark surface. I hope that got my point across; that whatever it was wasn’t welcome.


End file.
